


Another Lifetime

by Mundiemom



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Smut, True Love, i don't really know what I'm doing here, this is way more nerve wracking than I thought it would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundiemom/pseuds/Mundiemom
Summary: Magnus Bane can manipulate time.   It’s a secret he’s only shared with his two closest friends, both warlocks as well, born with  unique talents of their own.  Magnus understands the incredible responsibility that comes with his gift, and has never used his ability to this magnitude before.   He does not know if there will be consequences to others when he bends time.  He hopes not, it’s not his intention; He just cannot live without Alec.





	Another Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Gang, here's my first ever fan fic. Not the first that I've written, but the first that I've felt worthy of publishing. This just would not leave me alone until I wrote it all down. And now I humbly share it with you.  
> It's not beta read, so all mistakes are mine. Please do be constructive in your criticism. Please don't throw rocks. 
> 
> All of the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Alec is so tired. So very tired. It’s an effort to open his eyes but he needs to. He needs to see Magnus one last time; there are so many things he still needs to say. He does not want to leave his love, the man he’s built a life and raised children with. But the time has come and he must go where Magnus cannot follow. 

“Magnus” he whispers, and Magnus leans close, still holding his hand. “I’m here, love. “ 

“Magnus, I love you, always... We’ve had the best life together. I don’t regret one bit of it, I”m just sorry you got saddled with a dying old man. I love you and the boys, so very much.” 

The “boys” are adults now, and have said their goodbyes, giving their fathers these last few moments alone. 

Magnus places a gentle kiss on Alec’s wrinkled forehead. “I love you, Alec. I wouldn’t trade a minute of our life, I just don’t want you to go.” Magnus’ voice breaks on this statement, and he suddenly can’t speak. His eyes fill with tears. 

Alec lifts their joined hands to his mouth and kisses Magnus’ hand. He sighs once, and closes his eyes. 

Just like that, he’s gone. 

Tears streaming down his face, Magnus doesn’t think. He can’t think. He can’t breathe. Alec can’t be gone. Sixty three years together wasn’t long enough. He’s not done loving Alec yet. HIs heart beating rapidly, his mind raging and yet blank, he snaps his fingers -

Magnus Bane can manipulate time. It’s a secret he’s only shared with his two closest friends, both warlocks as well, born with unique talents of their own. Magnus understands the incredible responsibility that comes with his gift, and has never used this ability to this magnitude before. He does not know if there will be consequences to others when he bends time. He hopes not, it’s not his intention; He just cannot live without Alec. 

Trying to gain control, still blinking the tears from his eyes, he scans the room. He’s back in his loft, it’s the night he first met Alec, when he summoned the memory demon. Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Alec have arrived Magnus focuses on Alec. Finally, he can breathe again. The ache in his chest diminishes. God, Alec is so young, so vibrant. He’d almost forgotten, having watched Alec grow old. And Clary Fairchild, the girl he’d hidden from this world for so long. He gets up crosses the room to her, knowing he was only minutes away from “meeting” Alec all over again. 

Magnus can’t forget their past together, but Alec has never met him. Magnus remembers every moment, every touch, the War, every insult and slur he and Alec had to endure to be together. The pain of losing Alec to old age, so fresh in his mind. But it’s all worth it just to have the chance to love Alec again. 

Suddenly they’re under attack. Circle members are here, and Magnus portals away to escape, without saying anything more to Alec than “Who are you?” 

The Shadowhunters track Magnus to his lair where the Circle has again found Magnus. One is threatening to take Magnus’ cat eyes for his trophy collection - like he ever had a chance- Magnus sends a pulse of defensive magic just as an arrow flies overhead and takes his attacker down. This is the moment Magnus has been waiting for…he turns and sees Alec. He’s momentarily breathless… “Well done!” says Alec, sheathing his seraph blade. 

“More like medium rare.” Magnus says, unable to let the opportunity for sarcasm pass. 

By the time they are properly introduced, Magnus learns that Alec is engaged and hopelessly in love with his Shadowhunter fiance, Lydia. 

No, No, No, this isn’t right…. Magnus thinks. *SNAP* 

He knows it’s morally wrong to bend time to his will like this. He honestly does regret any unanticipated consequences for others, hoping they don’t feel effects from what he’s done. From what he’s had to do to find his way back to HIS Alec.

Camille is kissing him in her library, and Magnus reacts, reeling from the time jump. It’s the night he created the Writ of Transmutation in exchange for the Book of The White. He pulls away just as Alec walks in and sees them together. Camille, who tried to trick Alec into stealing Magnus’ immortality, and who has never really loved Magnus, who just loves to use him as she sees fit. Alec’s eyes fill with tears and he shakes his head, walking away... Isabelle is there consoling her brother as his shoulders shake and he’s wracked with sobs, crying quietly because he does not want Camille to see that she’s won. She’s been trying to drive a wedge between them for a while now. My God, I should have killed this bitch years ago, Magnus thinks with a *SNAP* 

Magnus is hard, inside Alec, who is trembling and moaning beneath him. Shuddering, partly from the time jump and partly from the tight warmth of Alec’s body, Magnus recognizes his surroundings - the sheets, the candles, the way Alec is gripping his hands and the sheet below them. That night in Paris. Magnus is stricken by the overwhelming privilege, the honor of taking Alec’s virginity again. He immediately feels all of the love that has grown over the past 63 years with Alec but has to remember how new this is to Alec. He has to hold back. He rotates his hips, thrusting gently a few times, until Alec whimpers breathlessly “By the Angel, Magnus, I need...MORE….”

With that, Magnus moves his arms around Alec’s waist, hauling him up roughly and changing the angle of his thrusts, searching. Alec’s eyes roll back and his head falls forward and he’s grasping for anything to hold onto, anything that will anchor him as Magnus increases his thrusts until aahhh, there it is, he’s hitting Alec’s prostate. Bonelessly, Alec pants and cries out as he empties his release all over the bed below them. Alec’s clenching orgasm pulls Magnus’ own from him and Magnus is surprised to find his eyes welling with tears again. He is so in love with this man. 

With a wave of his hand, he cleans them both and pulls Alec into his arms. Magnus smiles; he’s almost afraid to be happy. He’s found HIS Alec again. They have another lifetime ahead of them. He kisses Alec’s forehead, watching Alec drift off to sleep.

He could lay here like this all night, watching Alec sleep. He looks so peaceful; but of course, he has no idea of what lies ahead. He hasn’t yet been named head of the New York Institute, the Mortal War hasn’t happened. They haven’t adopted their two children, and every parent knows how stressful and exhausting raising kids can be, let alone a warlock and a shadowhunter. Magnus smiles to himself. He can’t wait to do it all again.


End file.
